Operation: Absolute Chaos Chapter 21
Chapter 21 - Stuart's P.O.V. Day 4 (Still), Status: Poisoned (So Not Really In The Best State), Operative: Draganov, Stuart I wished I had actually noticed the venom that Daruis put on his blades: Hydra blood, painful stuff. The same thing that completly crippled Heracles until his father took mercy on him (My dad can't do that, can he?). I happened shorly after I finished messaging Josh, I felt my wounds reopening right after I sealed them up again. I I regretted coming back inside without any help from the soil for any possible healing. I just began laying inpain, my eyes were watering and I could feel every breath get harder and harder. I closed my eyes, hoping for this agony to end. I never expected it to happen, but for once I drifted off. I'm not sure where, but I found myself left hanging in mid air like a puppet that fell off and got caught on a nail in the wall. I felt completly limp apart from my face which I could still near enough move. HELLO THERE MR DRAGANOV. I heard that voice, I knew it straight off. "Lovely to see you Chaos". I have no idea why I actually said that, I guess that I was already dead so why should I care how I adress it. I SEE YOU MANNERS ARE NOT AS THEY USED TO BE, LIKE THE RESPECT YOU SHOWED MY SON EARLIER. "Well he deserved it. Being stuck in that hotel too long made him a little cranky, and he needed to be put back in his place" YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OF A WAR VETERAN . . . "For a war he lost seventy years ago" I interupted "Now I don't suppose you want to bother me anymore, I'm already dead and my team will still follow on long after I'm dead". HAHAHA, YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OWN CONFIDENCE. "What do you meam by that?" YOU DECIDED ON SEVEN BEAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS LUCKY. "yes, so?" SOOOO, IT WASN'T ALWAYS CAUSE IT WASN'T WHEN I WAS AROUND, AND IF IT WASN'T WHEN I WAS AROUND, IT NEVER WILL BE. "What are you talking about, seven has always been lucky and you know it". SEVEN IS ACTUALLY VERY UNLUCKY AS SOME PEOPLE WITH HALF A BRAIN HAVE ACTUALLY PROVEN IT. Somehow I knew he was bluffing, but I had to find out more "Prove it then" SEVEN UNPLEASANT AREA'S OF HADES, THE APPARENT SEVEN DEADLY SINS, SEVEN FORMS OF THE CHRISTIAN DEVIL, SEVEN CARDS IN TEXAS HOLD'EM WHERE ONLY ONE WINS AND THE OTHERS LOSE. YOU CAN'T GET UNLUCKIER THAN THAT. "You can't be true, your making it up, you have to." I couldn't belive it, but it was. BELIEVE IT KID, SEVEN ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, JUST CAUSE YOUR LITTLE THEORY SAYS SO. What? How did he know that? Well yes I did actually, I knew about the elements very well, I had hoped that those that were chosen could infact represent those elements: Earth (me), Light (Josh), Fire (Alexandra), Nature (JJ), Air (Alex), Lightning (Andrew) and Water (Global). is Global for water you lot are asking, well because apparently her grandmother Phoebe used to control the moon before Selene (then Artemis), which means that she has some form of power over water THAT'S RIGHT, I KNOW ABOUT YOUR SUPPOSED RESEARCH, YOU HOPED THAT ALL ELEMENTS OF YOUR CIVILISATION COULD DEFEAT CHAOS, BUT IT WON'T BE ENOUGHHHHHH I felt myself drift fast away from Chaos, and instead I woke up covered in sweat and my eyes were still sore, but . . . I was alive! I immeadiatly tried to sat up, but I could still feel the pain in my back. "Don't get up so fast, those stitches won't stay in if you move quick" I looked up, hoping to see one of my team, but instead I found another boy, but he wasn't in the middle of a quest like we were, he was actually just fiddling to himself with some junk. His hair was smoky black and so was his face, but I didn't say a thing. I just looked at my wound. I couldn't actually belive what was now on my back, when he said stitches, he actually ment he closed the wounds with molten metal! "Oh yeh, I didn't have any stitches, but I thought that would be good enough as any". I looked over at him, he was chewing on something that looked suspiciously like a mint, but then he began smoking (not literally with tobaco, he had his mouth pufing out small flames.) "How did you find this place" I asked him. "you know what I don't really know, I was walking around the ----------- (sorry, but its confidentual evidence that I had to erase) for a long time, you know just knowing what was in your surroundings, then I found the front door by accident". I looked back at the wound, but then I remembered what Chaos had just said "SEVEN ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH" (I can't do the voice well). I slumped back down and began wispering to myself about what to do now, because I hadn't a clue what was better than seven. "I'm Patrick by the way" he said, I could tell he was feeling a little unappreciated because he practically saved my life and I hadn't the foggiest to even say. "Thanks by the way" "No probs, I just liked the computer there. You guys are having a hard time aren't you?" "Sorry?" "You constantly screamed that you were in deap trouble, you also mentioned 'seven isn't god enough'. My advice is eight." "Eight?" "Yeh, eight is a lucky number, twist it 90 degrees any way and it's infinite." "How does that make it lucky?" "You remember the olympics in Beijing?" I nodded, Russia came third behind America whcih sort of ticked me off because I lost money on those games (not that I'm a major gambler or anything). "Well, the Chinese decided to hold it on the 8/8/08, that way there were three eights, and it was very lucky, because they ended up winning the whole tournament." I had to admit he had a point, eight was very lucky for that to occur, but somehow I couldn't see how it could work seeing as I couldn't find any othr element . . . except for metal but I just thought . . . wait, metal! Of course. At that moment I forgot how to speak English and kept blabbing on to my self in Russian about how stupid I was and why I didn't think of it before and what not. "Dude, seriously I don't speak jibberish so I have no idea what the hell you just said there". I wasted absolutly no more time, we were nearly out of time and the team was nearly ready for this "Patrick, your a fire user right?" "Yeh, a son of Hephaestus, why do you ask?" Perfect, the metal forger I thought "Well Patrick, how would you care to join our quest by any chance?" Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page